Sacrifice
by Pein247
Summary: Kushina kept a secret from Minato and now with Naruto being born slightly earlier than planned it changes everything. slightly evil Naruto.


Yo, welcome to my second fic though technically it's not mine as I have adopted it from andy132. But that's besides the point so anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was a without dispute a genius that only appeared once in a generation. He graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of ten and was added to a Genin team under the tutelage of the toad Sannin Jiraiya. Who immediately realised just how great his potential was and took a special interest in Minato and accepted him as an apprentice.

In later years during the current great ninja war he completed his signature jutsu Hiraishin no Jutsu it is because of this technique that Konoha was currently winning the war .

Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using the great speed of this jutsu to seemingly appear to be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one in moments before they could even react. This earned him the title of Konoha's yellow flash and the fear of him grew to such an extent that there was a flee on sight order.

But all these accomplishments meant nothing compared to his greatest challenge so far 'love'. During the early years of the war he had fallen for a beautiful red head renowned for her skills with ninjutsu and her beauty Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina was talkative and a tomboyish girl not afraid to get her hands dirty and had a fiery desire to complete any task given to her, it was these traits that had first caught his attention. But for some strange reason he found himself lacking the courage to ask her out so after two months of silently watching her and his sensei calling him Konoha's yellow belly he had asked her for a spar. She was of course was eager to see all of his ninjutsu; so they had started to meet at least once a week to train and spar.

He was enjoying this arrangement even though he knew it wasn't real that she was just with him because she was curious of his techniques and eventually it would end but for now he was simply happy pretending they were a couple. Unfortunately Kushina had figured out what was going on and instead of threatening him or getting violent she simply laughed and called him a coward before asking him out. Naturally he was embarrassed and slightly ashamed at the fact he had been called out but he gratefully accepted her offer.

That had been two and half years ago and in that time their relationship had been become serious she had even moved in to his place in the first year of them being together and they were now expecting a child.

They were both shocked when Kushina found out as they weren't even thinking about having children yet especially during such a chaotic time with the war still raging on. But Kushina instantly fell in love with the child and refused to even think of any other options besides keeping it.

So the last few months were pure hell for Minato, as he got hardly any rest at home due to Kushina being incapacitated. He was seriously considering advising to the academy training programme to teach future shinobi how to go with out sleep on long missions. He had spent days without sleep, food or water while fleeing enemy territory but that didn't even compare to these eight months of pure hell.

Plus all her weird craving didn't help as she would demand the strangest food at the most stupid of times, who the hell eats sweet bean soup with barbeque ribs. So after spending all night looking after her it was straight back to the Hokage to receive a mission, which he had to complete in record time. So once he was finished it he was back home to look after his seriously pregnant girlfriend.

This routine had been going far too long for his taste's as his whole body felt like it was made of lead due to lack of sleep and he had a few close calls in the field thanks to his slowed reflects. He had recently started taking missions only in the fire country due to Kushina expecting any day now.

* * *

Minato ran as fast as his legs would carry him even as they screamed in protest, his lungs felt as they would burst in his chest while his heart pounded in his chest. He turned wildly through the streets of Konoha; He had just rushed from the frontlines as a messenger bird had given him the most terrifying news of his life. Kushina had gone in to labour and he was now panicking as he sprinted. He was both jumping over the walls of Konohagakure in joy and at the same time having a feeling of trepidation and the result of the conflicting emotions we're driving him crazy

He finally spotted the hospital and seconds later he was rushing through the hospital corridors and breathing hard as a result of his run across the fire country. He walked at hurried pace trying to not to run as he knew how the nurse's would react to him dashing through the corridors. As he slowed he started to get his breath back and was soon outside the room the nurse had said his wife was in. He saw the Hokage leaning against the wall next to Kushina room, with a look of deep dread and but he couldn't have cared less what his problems were at this moment. He had to get to his lover and there child but just as his hand reached for the handle of her door his leader spoke up.

"Wait Minato there's something I've got to tell you" he said solemnly not meeting Minato's gaze.

His mind was going a thousand miles per second as sudden dread washed over like a tsunami, "Wh…" he began his voice failing him.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay? What about Kushina is she alright? What's wrong?" he asked frantically as he restrained himself from grabbing his aging leader.

"Your baby is a fine healthy boy" replied Sarutobi still not looking up from the floor as he answered.

Relief spread through him but that only lasted a few seconds before the dread came back with full force and he voiced a question he never wanted to ask.

"What about Kushina?" his voiced void of any emotion.

The Hokage got out his pipe out and lit it not caring if he was in a hospital at the current moment, after taking a huge smoke filled breath he answered.

"There were some. . . Complications during the delivery and the doctor say that she won't make it through the night. I'm sorry the doctors did everything physically possible and I've sent for Tsunade but I doubt she'll make it in time" he told him finally looking at him and was saddened to see the anguish playing in his usually sparkling cobalt eyes.

Minato was shell shocked, he didn't know to be happy at the fact his son was healthy or depressed at the fact this was the last night he would spend with Kushina. He couldn't believe how scared he was to just open that door he hadn't been this scared since he first tried to ask Kushina out but he just couldn't bring himself to open that door.

It felt red hot, as though there was a major fire in the building he wanted to scream but he contained himself as looked down to his hands to see them trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.

He finally worked up the courage and walked in to his wife's room with no emotions evident on his face as he slowly walked to the side of her bed and the scene he saw brought tears to his eyes as there before him was the love of his life holding his new born son.

"So how's the little guy doing" his voice cracked as he spoke and he was annoyed as his voice betrayed him as he tried to pretend there was nothing wrong.

She smiled when she heard his voice but didn't look up from her little boy. "He's doing great."

Her voice sounded so weak to his ears as she was usually bursting with energy but now she sounded as weak as an injured animal but he could hear the untold joy in it. After he swallowed a lump that was stuck in his throat he began moving closer to his family his family that by morning would be one member short.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw his son resting in her arms he so looked happy as he laid there sleeping in his mothers arms unaware it would be the first and last time he would; how he envied that ignorance. One of the nurses came over saying she needed to take the baby to have him weighed and checked out Kushina gave one more look over her son before handing him over slowly. Once he left the warmth of his mother's arms he began to cry as the nurse picked him and something happened that both startled and shocked everyone present. As soon as the nurse had him in both arms white spikes shot out of his small body and pierced hers.

The Hokage barged in to the room when he heard screaming and looked around the room for the source of the scream and what he found wasn't what he had expected. He saw a nurse on her knees screaming and her arms looked like she had bear hugged a porcupine and there was a new born baby boy crying on the floor covered in blood.

"You!" the Hokage yelled at the doctor startling him out of his trance, "Get her out of here and treat those wounds and someone tell me what's going on here!" he said soon taking control of the situation.

As the doctor rushed out with the injured nurse one of the other nurses present began to tell him what happened and once he had heard it all he bent over to pick up the small baby boy of the floor.

"Wait sir!" screamed the nurse who just explained to him what happened.

"Nonsense he just wants his mother and it's natural for a baby to lash out to get back to her" he explained gently as he picked him up and gave him back to Kushina.

Minato finally snapping back to the reality after watching his new born son seriously harm a nurse and he began to replay what had just happened. He looked to the Hokage and then to his wife who was calming down there son.

"What the hell was that, what did he do, how did he do whatever he did and what were those spikes?" he voiced what was on everyone's mind except for one new mother.

Kushina shot her husband a cold glare that would freeze even the hottest headed Inuzuka before turning back to her son.

"Watch your language are son is in the room" she said in a voice that sounded a lot stronger then it did fifteen minutes ago as she wiped the blood of there son with a spare towel.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly before answering, "sorry I forgot" as soon as it left his mouth he new he had said the wrong thing and in less than a second the cold glare was back in full and everyone in the room cowered beside of course one content baby.

"You forgot, you forgot about are son while he's right in front of you" she hissed trying not to disturb said child still glaring holes at him while gently caressed her son's cheeks.

"I didn't forget him but just after watching whatever he did I forgot to watch my language and how can you be so calm he just mutilated a nurse for kami sake" he said exasperated.

She just looked at him for second before turning to Sarutobi "please would please ask everyone to leave I have to say something and I don't have much time." she asked her exhaustion back.

Minato felt his breath catch in his throat at the last point as he was painfully reminded that this was his last night with his beloved and began setting seals around the room to sound proof it while Sarutobi got rid of the medical staff.

With all that done Sarutobi began waiting for Kushina to continue, "So. . ."

Kushina complied " I used to live in the land of water and I wasn't always an Uzumaki I used to belong to a clan that" she was cut as she had coughing fit which brought panic to the remaining males but she just waved away there concerns and wiped away the blood and continued.

"As I was saying I belonged to a clan that soul purpose was too slaughter for the thrill of it and as soon as I was able to I ran away from them and that barbaric country and changed my name. Later on I ended in the land of whirlpool and changed my name before joining there shinobi and became a jounin and rest you know" she finished up as if it that answered all there questions.

Sarutobi decided to speak first "so what clan did you used to belong too and could you explain yours son… natural defence?" he questioned choosing his words carefully.

"It was the Kaguya clan but last I heard it was wiped out by the hidden mist when they attacked it" she answered flatly and Minato couldn't tell if she was upset about the extermination of her clan.

"And was that a bloodline?" Minato asked as he looked down at there son.

"Yes, It's very rare even among our clan in fact there hasn't been anyone in the clan with it in at least a few decades that's why I never mentioned it" she explained looking guilty.

"It's that rare" Sarutobi mused before continuing "so what was it called and how does it manifest besides those unique spikes?" Sarutobi asked looking back and forth between Minato and Kushina.

She let out an audible sigh as she looked down to her sleeping angel "it's called the Shikotsumyaku, it will allows him to use their bones to fight." she answered smiling warmly down at the bundle in her arms.

Both Minato and Sarutobi looked both horrified and curious, "How is that even possible?" Minato asked looking carefully at his son.

"Specifically, it allows him to freely control the osteoblastic and osteoclastic cells in his body. It even lets him to combine his chakra with calcium and to form new bones."

Sarutobi thought this over while Minato was ashamed as he knew so little about his wife's life he didn't even know she was from clan what kind of husband was he. Kushina picking up his thoughts by the look on his face smiled at him and offered him there baby at first he just looked at baby a bit weary after what he saw he could do.

But finally after a small glare from Kushina he took there child and as soon as he was in his arms all his caution washed away as he looked at his small face. He made a silly face a wiggled his index in front of the child who giggled like a lunatic and grabbed his finger at this both Kushina and Sarutobi laughed.

With the mood of the room slightly higher Sarutobi decided to get back to the matter at hand.

"Now Kushina I hate to continue this but is there anything else at all you can tell us?"

Kushina put her index finger to the side of her mouth in a thinking pose for a moment before finally replying.

"Nope not that I can think off like I said there hasn't been anyone with the Shikotsumyaku for along time and I didn't stick around there too see if some else had been born with it" she said while gently taking her son back.

"Well thanks for all the information now I'd imagine he's going to need a lot of training to make sure that another _incident_ like early doesn't happens again" he concluded. When he noticed the sour mood he decided to lighten the mood.

"So thought of a name yet?" it seemed to have worked as they both put on huge grins.

"Yep" they answered together Sarutobi waited and waited and when they didn't look like they would say he finally asked. "Well what it is then" Minato looked down at Kushina and she answered.

"His name is going to be Naruto Uzumaki" she said chirpily to the hokage and he looked back at her trying to think were he had heard that name before but couldn't place it so gave up for the moment. It wasn't until he really looked at Kushina that he noticed how pale she had gone and he knew her time was coming and decided to make his leave.

"Well better be going this war won't fight itself and we can't have Iwagakure invade us now can we" he said half jokingly.

"of course Hokage-sama" Minato said with a quick bow Kushina looked at him for a minute " Sarutobi-san please could you take a photo" she asked gently as all the explaining took allot more out of her then what she had thought. "I just want Naruto too has one picture of me with him".

Sarutobi looked at her for second before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and then reappearing with a camera.

"Everyone get close and smile now says ramen"

"ramen!" came a collective yell and a spilt second before the flash Naruto decided to vomit all over his fathers white coat and with a flash the image of Naruto throwing up, Minato with a not too happy face and Kushina laughing her head off was forever imprinted on paper.

Once Sarutobi had left hugging Kushina telling how he was going to miss there weekly ramen visits and how Jiraiya was going to run wild now she wasn't there to protect the women's bath house.

Minato spent the whole night laughing, talking but mostly crying with her and there son and when the sun finally started to rise he knew time was up and he could almost feel his heart tear open.

"Hey baka no tears what kind of example are you trying to set for are son you cry baby" she said jokingly in a strained and weak voice.

"Sorry" he said barely audible.

"Now you better take good care of Naruto or I swear to kami I'll come back and haunt you got it" she said trying to sound strong.

"Hm I might not just to see you again" no more then a second after he said it Kushina had slapped him full force across the face tears in her eyes.

After a few minutes he still hadn't said anything and as she looked in to his eyes she saw tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry but I'm gonna miss you so much" he finally choked out. No one said anything for a few moments but that's when one blonde haired baby decided to have a word in and started crying.

"Here you take him" Kushina said as she gave her baby to Minato knowing she would never hold him again. Once Naruto was safe in his father's arms she got a small bitter sweet smile as she thought of all the things she planned to due with her son. Hearing his first word, watching him take his first, walking him to the academy as no doubt he would follow his fathers foot steps and be a prodigy, helping him with his homework as he would most likely follow her footstep and be rubbish when it came to written tests.

Tucking him in at night, hugging him when was scared, Playing pranks on the villagers, teaching him loads of cool jutsu, watching him advance through the ranks, embarrassing him in public, meeting his first girl friend, comforting him on his first heartbreak, going to his wedding, seeing his children and being called granny much to her protest that she wasn't old.

Thinking of all the things she would never do, wishing with all her heart that her son would be saved and live a good life full of happiness and love.

Minato watched as the life left his one and only love he bent down and gave her one last kiss before leaving her side with Naruto still crying as if knew what he'd lost.

The sun was just above the horizon and shop owners were starting to open up, ninjas were rushing to get there next mission, kids were leaving for school but none noticed a man with a fresh born in his arms standing on the Hokage monument.

"I promise Kushina we both will make you proud"

* * *

Crying, it was the sound that awoke him, Minato groaned as he got up out of his bed still fully dressed in his signature robes, he had been too tired when he had gotten home to even change out of his clothes instead opting to just collapse on his bed. He had been rushed of his feet trying to manage raising his son while also trying to manage his job as a jounin in the war; it just seemed there wasn't enough time in the day for both and he was thinking of resigning his position so he could raise Naruto properly.

Kushina's funeral had been a week ago and to put it simply it was horrible, Naruto had been eerily quiet through out the whole procession not a single sound escaped from the young baby. He hadn't had time to properly grieve for his beloved with Naruto and the war front but whenever he stopped he could feel despair seep out of the hole in his heart were she had once been.

He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes and went out from his room. He was still living in his and Kushina's apartment, it wasn't that big a place but then again they hadn't needed a big place. Although he knew that when Naruto got bigger this place wouldn't be enough and he would have to move, Minato knew he could always sell it but it had been his and Kushina's and it pained him to think about selling it and all the memories attached to it.

He made his way to Naruto's room, it had just been a small room that he had used for storage but he moved all that stuff out to make room for Naruto's crib and other things. He flicked on the light blinded for a moment as the sting of the sudden light hit his exhausted eyes. He blinked and saw the scene, the room was white but he did plan on fixing it up a little with more colours at some point.

There was the crib, a table and a few other basic things. He walked over to Naruto's crib and looked down at the young boy, "How can someone so small have such a powerful set of lungs?" he asked himself as he picked up the crying infant.

He rocked him gently trying to calm him it had been two weeks since his son had been realised from the hospital and ever since he hadn't had a good nights sleep, in fact he was getting less sleep now than he had before with Kushina being pregnant.

"There there calm down, what is it? You're not hungry again?" Minato couldn't believe how much he could eat he would have drained Kushina dry if she was around. It was kind of unbelievable someone so small had such a stomach as he seemed to be able to out eat most adults except his old man of course.

He couldn't smell anything thank goodness so it wasn't for changing. He carried Naruto into the kitchen as he went to get a bottle although he some time considered trading it for a bucket.

He got out the bottle from the fridge as he had learned quickly that it was always best to keep at least one bottle in reserve as Naruto was prone to mid-night snacks and he used a small jutsu to heat it up. It was just a simple heating technique one used when you were s tuck out in the cold. He just used it on his hand until the bottle was nice and warm. He adjusted Naruto and the baby eagerly fed off the bottle.

"Here you go," He said gently closing the fridge with his foot and walking him around the apartment.

"Who knew this was so hard, I wished I had more of those babysitting missions as a genin." He shivered as he released what he was thinking, thankful Jiraiya had hardly been someone mothers would want exposed to there children so hardly ever got such missions.

Naruto eventually finished and Minato started to pat his back to burp him. He heard the sound and smiled but then froze feeling something warm slithering on his shoulder.

"Damn it" said momentarily forgetting about little Naruto who giggled at his fathers curse.

Now he knew that he had some spit up on his shoulder, he had been tired and in a rush so he had forgot get out of his robes first. He had found out quickly that getting it cleaned off his robes wasn't easy, blood was probably easier. He sighed and proceeded to walk around with Naruto a little rocking him gently. It took nearly an hour for the boy to sleep, he had a lot of energy in him and he was always looking around the place.

He naturally watched him like a hawk partly as he liked to crawl and explore and usually get into trouble and also because he would not fail Kushina. Minato had to make sure that he kept all his weapons well out of the way. He had to stop Naruto from picking up and trying to play with one of his special kunai that he had left out on the side at some point. It wasn't an easy life that was sure but he did it and he would continue to do it for his son, for Kushina.

Minato gently lowered Naruto back in to his crib fast asleep and pull his blanket up tucking him in before gently stroking his blond hair that seemed to have a few brown strands in it, "I promise I'll always protect you son".

Silently backing out of the room he moved back to his bedroom sluggishly discarding his robes on the way not having the energy to wash them now he would just wear his spares tomorrow. Once again collapsing on his bed thoughts of his son's future started whirling around in his head. There had been no further accidents yet except maybe shredded cloths a the occasional spike imbedded in the walls when he got excited. But he didn't no how long that would last and once the his abilities began to manifest he didn't know how he would keep it hidden.

At first it wouldn't be too difficult but as time progressed it would only get harder and harder especially once he entered the academy as it was practically a guarantee that he would follow his and his mothers chosen line of work.

But he was too tired to think about it at the moment so closing his eyes he decided he would start planning for his son in the morning of course only if said son aloud him to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter let me know what ya think and thanks andy132 for letting me adopt you fic.


End file.
